This invention relates to the design of apparatus for extracting energy from water currents. Specifically, the invention provides a means of aligning a water current generating device with the current flow, such that it can accommodate changes in current direction on a periodic basis.
The direction of current flow in estuaries and tidal races usually changes according to a prescribed periodic pattern. As an example tidal currents typically reverse direction by approximately 180 deg roughly every six hours when the flood or ebb tides turn. As the tide is turning the current speed is very low or stationary for a short period of time around slack water. This invention seeks to take advantage of such a period of slow moving or stationary flow to re-orientate a water current generating device.